


The Guest

by Cherrylipsandnips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Just smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrylipsandnips/pseuds/Cherrylipsandnips
Summary: Louis doesn't like it when Liam takes in a seemingly innocent stranger into their home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! <3

In Louis’ opinion, kindness is something the world seems to be lacking. However, he also thinks that there is such a thing as being _too_ kind. A kind person might donate to a charity or offer half of their sandwich to a homeless person. A person who is too kind might do something crazy or dangerous like inviting a random stranger to stay in their home for a couple of days.

Louis’ roommate, Liam, was too kind.

Liam had returned from his trip to the store carrying a half-conscious, battered boy in his arms. He laid the boy down on the couch before answering the questions that Louis was pelting him with.

“What happened to him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Where did you find him?”

“The alley right by the store.”

“Was he conscious when you found him?”

“Eh, he was fading in and out like he’s doing right now.”

“Why didn’t you call the police?”

“He told me not to.”

“Is he alright?”

“Does he look alright?”

“Watch your tone, Payne.”

After the strange boy regained consciousness, Louis, to Liam’s disapproval, instantly started interrogating him.

“What’s your name?”

“H-Harry.”

“What happened to you, Harry?”

“These mean people just came out of nowhere and… just started hurting me. I think they stole my money.”

“Any reason why they would do that? Are you part of a gang? Did you owe money to a drug lord?”

“Shut the fuck up, Louis.” Liam ordered. His tone softened when he started speaking to Harry. “Harry, is there anyone you want me to call? Do you live around here?”

“I-I don’t… no, I don’t live around here.” Harry answered.

“Anyone you want me to call?” Liam reiterated patiently.

“My folks are out of town.” Harry answered.

“They left you all alone?” Liam asked, his eyes widening.

Harry nodded. “Just for a week. It gets so lonely since it’s only me, and I don’t know if I can take three more days after what happened.”

Harry looked like he was about to burst into tears, which softened Liam’s heart and led him to say, “Why don’t you stay here until they come back?”

Louis instantly grabbed Liam’s arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

“What the fuck.” Louis hissed, keeping his voice down.

“Louis, the poor thing is scared to death.” Liam said. “You can’t possibly expect him to-“

“Look,” Louis interrupted. “I usually just step back and allow you to play the hero, but I can’t do that this time. This is a stupid idea, Liam. I’ve watched enough crime shows to know how stupid of an idea this is.”

“Louis-“

“No! He’s not staying here!”

Liam bit his lip before he looked back into the living room. Harry was looking at Louis with wide, watery eyes.

“I-I really don’t have to stay here.” Harry sniffed. “You both have already been so kind to me. I don’t wanna intrude.”

“No, it’s fine.” Liam said, glaring at Louis. “You’re more than welcome to stay here until your folks get back.”

“Liam-“

“May I remind you that I pay most of the rent, Louis?”

Louis pouted and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

“I don’t want to stay here if it isn’t fine with Louis, too.” Harry said.

Louis was silent for a moment before he gave a deep sigh. “Fine. Stay.”

Harry gave a toothy grin that made Louis’ skin flush.

~

It took a while for Louis to go to sleep that night, and it wasn’t just because a random stranger was staying in his home. He was… hot, so unbearably _hot_ , which didn’t make sense since the apartment was rather cold. He finally went to sleep at around one AM, but he woke up about two hours later to something that knocked all the breath out of him.

Harry was straddling his waist, looking down at Louis with dark eyes, and he was… _naked_.

“What are you-“

Harry placed a hand over Louis’ mouth and leaned closer to his face. Upon further inspection, Louis could see that Harry didn’t look the same way he looked before. His skin was paler, his face was sharper and more defined, and his curls were longer and messier. Louis thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw two horns peeking out of Harry's hair.

“You and your friend are so kind.” Harry rasped, his voice a lot deeper than before. “I really want to repay you for your kindness.”

Louis gasped when Harry’s hand went up his shirt and started playing with his nipples.

“This isn’t- I- What are-“

“Shh, it’s ok.” Harry chuckled, using his other hand to palm Louis through his sweats. “You know, I don’t normally allow humans to fuck me. Your kind is so retched. However, I just have to have you…” Harry sat up. “Inside me.”

“Look, pal, I don’t…” Louis trailed off when he looked into Harry’s glowing red eyes. He felt sedated. His brain was foggy and his body felt like it was floating.

“You’re so…” Louis grabbed Harry’s waist.

Harry smirked. “I know.”

Harry freed Louis’ cock from the confinements of his sweatpants and started grinding against it. Their combined pants and curses filled the room as Harry slowly increased his pace.

“Oh, God.” Louis panted.

Harry laughed. “It’s not wise to mention _him_ when you’re in my presence, Louis.”

Harry moved down until his lips were centimeters away from Louis’ cock. He gave Louis a wide grin before he wrapped his lips around the head of it, and bobbed his head until it was hitting the back of his throat. Louis bit his lip and thrust into the wet heat that surrounded him.

“What are you?” Louis asked, completely mesmerized. Harry took his mouth off Louis’ cock, his lips now connected to it by a string of saliva, and smiled at him.

“You don’t need to know all of that, babe.” Harry said, crawling back up Louis’ body until he was straddling Louis’ waist again. “Just sit back and let me do everything.”

Harry stuck three of his fingers in his mouth and started to coat them in saliva. When he was finished, he took the digits out of his mouth and reached back.

“I can do this without the prep.” Harry giggled. “But I assume that you’d love a good show first.”

Harry bit his lip as he sunk his index finger into his tight hole. He placed his forehead against Louis’ as he started to slowly fuck himself with the singular digit. Soon, his middle and ring fingers joined in. Breathless pants and high whimpers were escaping him as he quickened his pace and started to grind his cock against Louis’.

“Babe.” Louis growled, digging his fingers into Harry’s hips. Harry whined at that.

Harry started to leave open mouth kisses against Louis’ chest, collarbones, and jaw. When he reached Louis’ lips, he started to rub their tongues against each other.

Impatient, Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and yanked his fingers out of his hole, eliciting a gasp from Harry.

“Come on.” Louis panted. “Give it to me.”

The glow in Harry’s eyes intensified as he lifted up, catching the head of Louis’ cock on his rim, and sunk all the way down in one fluid motion.

“God!” Louis shouted, leaving bruises on Harry’s hips.

“Didn’t I say not to mention _him_?” Harry chuckled as he started bouncing on Louis’ cock. The delicious friction left Louis speechless. All he could do was sit back and take it.

Harry’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he grabbed Louis’ shoulders and rode him into oblivion.

“Is this what you wanted?” Harry panted. “Is this good enough?”

“Yes,” Louis growled, fucking up into Harry’s tight heat. “Fuck yes.”

Harry stopped his bouncing only to start grinding forward, his mouth hanging open as the head of Louis’ cock kept rubbing against his prostate.

“F-Fuck.” Harry gasped. “Uh, you feel so good.”

Louis bit his lip and grasped Harry’s cock in his hand. Harry shuddered as Louis started to jerk him off. The slide of his hand was made easier by the pre-come that had collected at the tip. It wasn’t long before Harry came with a low whine.

Harry fell forward on top of Louis, his breathing ragged. After a moment, he removed himself from Louis and laid down on his stomach. Both of his hands reached back to spread his cheeks apart, revealing his red and abused hole.

“Finish.” Harry breathed.

Louis didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up on his knees, grabbed Harry by the waist, and rammed his cock back inside the tight heat. Harry whined at the sensitivity.

Louis roughly fucked into Harry. The sound of skin slapping against skin was overpowering the loud cries and whimpers that escaped Harry’s red and puffy mouth. Louis grunted before he stilled and came inside of Harry.

Louis pulled out and took a moment to observe his own come slowly spilling out of Harry. He leaned forward and slowly licked Harry’s hole, tasting himself.

“Enough.” Harry ordered. Louis instantly stopped at the harshness of his voice.

Harry turned back to face Louis, looking absolutely wrecked, and reached out to run his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Sleep.” Harry ordered softly.

Louis’ eyes instantly grew Heavy and Harry pushed him until he was laying down. The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was Harry smirking down at him and saying, “You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://cherrylipsandnips.tumblr.com/)


End file.
